Apricot Swirls
by Mythical Dreamer
Summary: Anzu and a mysterious stranger meet at the seaside and talk. One thing leads to another, but soon, they must part. Will they ever meet? (pairing: BA or RA)
1. Default Chapter

**Apricot Swirls**

**By Mythical Dreamer**

Author's note: This interesting incident did happen to a person I know, but after this person finished talking, both of them went their separate ways. Maybe they will meet again in the future. (I just jazzed it up a little) And yes, the hotel I talk about does exist.

**Chapter 1**

"Yum! Apricot scones are my favorite breakfast food- even if they are fattening!" said Anzu as she walked along the Chinese seaside at Qingdao. Her family was on vacation for the summer. It was hot and humid outside, so Anzu only wore a tank top and a miniskirt; she had also put her hair up. Since the rest of her family was visiting their relatives- the ones that Anzu hated, Anzu stayed at the hotel- Sea View Garden. This place was like fairyland, with huge suites filled with free stuff- cute little animals, perfume bottles, fruit, crackers and candy. (Of course, the room was expensive, but this was a once in a lifetime vacation!)

After flipping through the channels, and seeing that nothing much was on- only TV series that were already in their 4th or 5th episodes, Anzu decided to go out to the sea. So now, she was trying to walk on the algae-covered ring of rocks that led out into the ocean and back. It was hard and she kept slipping. Maybe that's why **he** noticed her.

As Anzu was walking along, trying not to slip, she heard laughter from behind her. Looking back to the beach, she saw many Chinese people pointing and laughing at her. "It's not funny! I could slip and die, and they laugh!" In the midst of her fuming, Anzu stepped on an especially slippery rock and would have tumbled headfirst into the ocean, if not for a strong hand that grasped one warm arm and another that steadied her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apricot Swirls**

**Chapter 2**

Surprised, Anzu looked up into a pair of chocolate eyes (guess who! ) framed by white hair (Now, it's obvious!). "Thank you for helping me", Anzu gasped. "No problem. Just step more quickly over the rocks, and you will find walking much easier. Do you want me to lead you around?" He smiled, and Anzu's heart throbbed. Yet, Anzu considered- this man looked nice enough, but he was practically a stranger- who knew what he could do! "Thank you, but I can manage." The man looked disappointed, said goodbye and went away.

After this little escapade, Anzu decided to go shopping- or at least try. She managed to walk around two miles before getting herself utterly lost. After wasting almost the whole morning, Anzu decided to get some lunch and then return to the beach to search for the captivating stranger. First, though, she changed into a different set of clothes- if he could recognize her, then, she would talk to him.

Thus, Anzu set out to look for the guy. She went back to the rocks, and looked for the man futilely. She had an unfortunate run-in with a creep, though. As Anzu was walking out on the rocks, there was a man behind her. Because she was slow, Anzu smiled in embarrassment. She must have given him the wrong signals, because he started following her. "Stalker Alert!" flashed through Anzu's head, and she took off running. After she went back to the hotel, she showered and was going to sleep. Yet, the handsome face of that man stayed in her thoughts. "I must find him and talk to him!" she thought. Thus, poor Anzu got up and changed for the third time that day, into a purple T-shirt and matching waterproof () micro-mini. She walked along the seaside until she saw a high cliff with a man on it. Could it be him?


	3. Chapter 3

Apricot Swirls

Chapter 3

Mythical Dreamer

The man had been wearing a white long-sleeved button-up, and rolled up, faded jeans with aqua flip-flops (LOL) and an aqua umbrella (it had rained earlier). This was the man!

Walking up, Anzu coughed and waited to see if the man knew her. He turned, and smiled. Smiling in return, Anzu asked. How did you recognize me?" "Help me down from here, and then we'll talk."

Anzu reached out and took his umbrella. Then, she grasped his hand and he first climbed, then jumped down. The weight of his fall drove him forward a few steps, into Anzu's arms. Blushing, Anzu and him went onto another bluff, and together, they watched the waves roll.

After a while, Anzu asked him how he had recognized her. At first, this person was evasive: "Well, you're different." "That helps a lot," though Anzu sarcastically. Then, he finally burst out: "You're cute and spunky." Anzu laughed: "Thank you! Not a lot of people say that to me" On the inside, she was getting suspicious. If this man thought he could get an easy lay, he was going to have another thought coming! The man continued: "You are different from the other girls- I could see that as soon as I saw you. Not a lot of people have the courage to walk on those rocks." Anzu snorted: "Yeah, and slip and almost fall, too." They fell into a comfortable silence. After watching the waves for some time, Anzu asked: "How old are you?" "I'm twenty-one. What about you?" Anzu thought "What! I'm only fifteen!" Out loud, she answered: "Women do not say their ages !" Laughing, the man guessed: "You can't be more than eighteen or nineteen." Anzu turned her back to him, and restrained herself from choking this imbecile; she did not look that old, did she! --

"What's your name," she asked, changing the subject. "Call me Wang Ge". (Author's note: In Chinese, Ge can mean brother, or it can be a way of calling a male older than you; if used by females, it is usually romantic- kinda like –chan or –kun in Japanese). "My name is Anzu, Wang Ge". They shared a smile, then both turned to watch the sunset.

The sun was golden, with blue, red, pink, purple and orange streaks across the sky. Anzu sighed, it was so romantic- she could hear orchestral music playing in the background. Turning, she asked: "What do you do, and where do you live?" "I dropped out of school because me and the poorer kids got into fights with the rich kids."


	4. cHAPTER 4

**Apricot Swirls**

Author's note: This is my next-to-last update before winter break. I would have liked to write a lemon, but it's a little embarrassing as I have not gone that far yet ( go virgins!; please do not take any offense)

**Chapter 4**

Anzu sighed; this man had a hard life. Due to Anzu's nature, she loved to help people to relieve their pain: "Do you want to tell me about it?" Wang Ge said: "There's not much to tell really. My hometown isn't in this city though- it's about 100 li away. I came here to start my own shop but it failed, and I don't know what to do." Anzu felt like she was about to cry- here she was living in a fancy hotel where so many people were trying to live decently in this world. Why was this world so unfair! She turned and said to Wang Ge: "But the world is always full of hope. I believe that you will make it someday." She grabbed his hand and they both stood up. "Let's walk, and I can tell you more about his life," said Anzu as she looked at his handsome face. Her body decided to give a random shiver of delight as her mind went on tangent, and thought about the delicious things he could do to her…


	5. Chapter 5

**Apricot Swirls**

**Chapter 5**

By Mythical Dreamer

Thank you my reviewers! And Anzu is my favorite character on Yu-gi-oh, but I do like all the other females. There are certain guys that I don't like (Weevil or Rex; sorry to their fans!) And hint hint the major characters are a white-haired male and a smart brunette.

As they passed by a group of young men who threw lecherous looks at Anzu, Anzu got scared again. "I wonder if they will kidnap me or something", she said, thinking out loud. Wang Ge stopped and said "Don't you think that part of it is your imagination?" Anzu huffed. "No! It has happened before!" "Well, do you think that I am an evil person?" asked Wang Ge. Anzu debated on what to say. Since she was in this man's company, it would be best **not** to insult him in any way. "No, I-uh-think that you aren't." she stammered. Wang Ge threw back his head and laughed. When he recovered, he said "You can't tell if a person is good or not by looking at them." Then, he resumed walking. A little freaked out, Anzu followed him because there was no other choice. (I mean, could she run away or run fast in a pair of flip-flops!)

So, she followed him onto another pile of rocks. "I think that I can tell you where I'm from," said Anzu… "as long as you don't kidnap me!" "Alright!" said Wang Ge. "  
I'm from America." Dead silence. "Uhm, do I not look it?" "No," said Wang Ge flatly. Anzu was kind of disappointed- did he hate her or something? Then came the more surprising statement: "You might as well leave now."

_**What happens? Review and find out! **_


End file.
